I'll sing you all the songs
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Chloé et Beca. Leurs histoires, leurs folies, leurs chansons, leurs passions, leurs rêves, leurs amis. Leur futur, leur passé. Leur présent. Leur amour. (ordre non chronologique)


-Chérie ! Je suis rentrée.

Je dépose ma valise sur la table du salon puis range mon manteau. Je me sers un verre d'eau, le vide à moitié. Toujours aucun signe de Beca. Je tends l'oreille... Une porte qui s'ouvre. Ça doit être celle de la salle de douche. Ah oui, c'est vrai. À cette heure, le jeudi, elle rentre de sa séance cardio. Je souris, Beca a toujours mal supporté le sport. Cette douche est probablement la bienvenue.

Je sors un verre à vin de notre étagère, le remplis à moitié d'un Bordeau un peu moyen. C'est Beca qui me l'a offert, elle voulait me faire plaisir au retour de sa tournée. Il a coûté cher, j'imagine, mais ma compagne n'a absolument aucune connaissance en oenologie. Elle, ce qu'elle préfère, c'est la bière. Je me tape dans le canapé et observe ma valise, je me demande si la bière spéciale que je lui ai achetée a survécu à l'avion. Je l'espère. Ça coûte cher, ces saloperies, l'air de rien.

Je sirote mon verre, me fais la remarque qu'il est peut-être pas si moyen que ça. L'eau de la douche commence à couler. Ça fait seulement quatre jours que je n'ai plus vu Bec, pourtant quand j'entends le son de l'eau, le manque me pousse à l'imaginer. Elle, sa peau nue, ses quelques tatouages, les gouttes d'eau qui perlent sur son visage. Il y en aura une, qui coulera sur son nez et restera quelques instants indécise sur le bout du nez en question. Beca le remarquera et elle cessera totalement de bouger. Elle louchera de cette manière absolument mignonnissime, juste pour observer la goutte. Jusqu'au moment où une autre goutte viendra la chasser. Il y aura alors un petit sourire mélancolique sur son visage puis sa douche reprendra son cours. Je souris. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombée amoureuse de cette nénette.

Mon GSM vibre contre ma hanche, me sortant de mes pensées. C'est Julien, mon associé.

Julien, quinze heures douze:

Tu l'as fait, Chloé ! C'est dans la poche. Le patron a été charmé par ton petit spitch... On en a enfin fini avec tous ces aller-retours sur New York. On se sonne demain pour que je te parle un peu plus du contrat. Fête ça bien avec ta belle et embrasse la de ma part ;)

Mon sourire s'est élargi. Non pas parce que, quelque part dans ce pays, un vieux commercial millionaire a décidé que j'avais d'assez beaux yeux pour soutenir mon projet, mais parce que j'ai enfin réussi. Ça y est. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, Beca et moi serons à l'abri. On va pouvoir commencer. Ça fait deux ans qu'on se voit à peine. Elle est soit dans son studio à composer et chanter, ou en concert ou, pire encore, en tournée. C'est difficile, la vie de chanteuse, et dès que Beca gagne une belle somme, on lui conseille d'investir ailleurs. Ce qui fait que, techniquement, elle ne ramène pas d'argent. Quand ce n'est pas elle qui est absente, c'est moi qui fais des heures sup' au cabinet. C'est pas fort rémunéré, vétérinaire. Enfin... sauf quand un seul cabinet se transforme, suite à une seule signature, en une chaîne nationale. Ce qui vient de se passer. Avec cet argent, on va pouvoir remplacer la cuvette des WCs, manger autre chose que des pâtes en fin de mois, offrir des cadeaux à l'autre sans se demander si ça nous obligera à serrer la ceinture...

Oh. Une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit. C'est une idée que j'ai en tête depuis un an après notre mise en couple, c'est-à-dire il y a trois ans (on avait été meilleures amies déjà six ans avant ça), mais je m'étais toujours refusée à en parler à voix haute. Maintenant, je m'en voudrais de ne pas en parler. De ne pas en parler tout de suite.

Je dépose mon verre à vin sur la table basse du salon, me débarasse de mes chaussures puis cours vers notre chambre. Là, je retire mon blouson puis vais me poster devant la porte de la salle de douche. Je respire un petit coup. Ensuite, un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvre la porte. Elle grince sur ses gonds mais Bec' ne semble pas l'entendre. Elle ne sait pas que je suis déjà rentrée. C'est normal, j'ai pris mon avion plus tôt que prévu, le suivant était censé arriver six heures plus tard. J'observe sa silhouette, un peu floutée par la buée sur les vitres de la cabine de la douche, et un sourire heureux s'étend sur mes lèvres. J'en pouvais plus de ne pas voir la femme de la vie autrement que sur Skype.

Je me racle la gorge, Beca sursaute et se cogne contre le porte-savon.

-Aïe !

Ma petite brune se frotte le flanc avant de se tourner vers moi avec une moue mécontente. C'est sans compter que c'est moi qu'elle regarde et que, oui, Beca Mitchell est autant amoureuse de moi que moi d'elle. Elle a l'air tellement surprise de me voir, ses mains viennent couvrir sa bouche grande ouverte. Tiens, pour une fois, elle ne trouve rien à dire... Je souris à cette pensée. Les gouttes d'eau aident à cacher les larmes de ma copine mais je le vois bien -je le sens- elle est émue. J'avais déjà compris ça via nos échanges SMS mais maintenant, j'en ai la preuve : on s'est vraiment manquées. Je ne la quitte pas du regard et, rapidement, je retire mes vêtements pour la rejoindre sous notre mini douche. Elle retire ses mains de sa bouche, mais on dirait toujours que le chien de son enfance vient juste de revenir à la vie. Beca ne bouge toujours pas, cette lueur dans le regard qui paralyse une bonne partie de mes pensées. Nos corps nus se font face, je tends mon bras jusqu'à derrière elle pour arrêter l'eau de couler.

Un certain silence s'installe, je n'entends plus que nos deux respirations. Ça devient évident, je sais comment poursuivre ce moment. Je me racle un peu la gorge, histoire de ne pas me planter, puis je commence de ma plus belle voix...

-I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away...

Je chante lentement, pour qu'elle comprenne et me rejoigne. Seulement elle est tellement surprise que je dois encore continuer un peu toute seule.

-Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away...

Ça y est, elle s'y met. Sa voix s'ajoute à la mienne, je suis ramenée neuf ans en arrière, lors de notre deuxième rencontre. La première fois de toute une vie que je n'avais fait qu'un avec quelqu'un. On se connaissait à peine, à l'époque, mais on s'était comprises. On a un peu changé, bien sûr, depuis ce jour. On m'a retiré mes nodules, ce qui a un modifié ma voix. Pourtant, j'ai cette impression que rien n'a changé. On est toujours ces deux passionnées, nues, dont les voix vont à merveille ensemble. Je crois au paradis.

-You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall...

Beca se jette dans mes bras, me serre tendrement. Je lui rends son étreinte. Elle s'écarte un peu, ses bras toujours autour de moi, et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'on finit notre petite impro.

-I am titanium...

-Tu connais David Guetta ? murmure Beca, un énorme sourire dans la voix.

-Est-ce que j'ai vécu dans une grotte ? Non ! Cette chanson me touche...

Elle me regarde, l'air de dire "non, ne continue pas, s'il-te-plaît, tout mais pas ça", mais tant pis pour elle.

-Quand je me touche, ajoutai-je sur un ton de confidence.

-Chloé ! Par pitié, pourquoi le dire ?

-Il faut être complet si on veut rejouer la scène de notre première rencontre !

-Ce n'était pas notre première rencontre, on s'était déjà vues une fois au stand des Bellas et une fois quand on a sorti nos poubelles en même temps.

-Je me souviens pas de cette fois-là...

-Oublie.

-Hors de question ! Dis-moi...

-Hé ! N'en fais pas tout un fromage, okay ? Je t'ai vue, tu ne m'as pas vue, je me suis un peu arrêtée pour t'observer chantonner "what about us" au clair de lune...

-Ooh... vieille perverse. T'étais pas avec Jesse à l'époque ?

-Retravaille ta chronologie ma vieille.

-Tant que tu t'es pas masturbée sur mon dos...

Je me prends un coup sur l'épaule, lui réponds par un petit clin d'oeil. Elle l'ignore et laisse quelques secondes de silence. Je finis par lui prendre les coudes et m'approcher un peu plus.

-Arrête de me faire sentir petite... plaisante-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Je t'aime, Beca, et je suis vraiment heureuse d'être à nouveau auprès de toi.

Encore un câlin... Sa peau contre la mienne, mon menton dans ses cheveux, son coeur qui bat contre mon torse. Elle murmure dans mon oreille un petit "je t'aime". C'est tout bête, j'ai la chance de l'entendre ou au moins de le lire tous les jours, mais ça lance un frisson tout le long de mon corps. Dans mes bras, Beca pivote pour allumer l'eau. Ça tombe d'une cascade au dessus de nous, je frémis quand l'eau me fracasse presque les épaules.

-Baisse l'intensité !

-C'est pour te punir d'avoir parlé de masturbation.

Je rigole, et finis par abandonner d'essayer d'atteindre le mitigeur. Beca me tourne le dos, je passe mes bras sous les siens. Je longe son ventre et mes mains se rejoignent un peu au dessus de son intimité. Elle fait un petit mouvement de tête pour libérer son épaule de ses cheveux, j'y dépose mon menton. Oserais-je dire que c'est ma vision la plus proche du bonheur ? Il n'y a que Beca avec qui j'ai déjà vécu de tels moments. Cette première chanson sous la douche, notre premier baiser, cette fois où on s'était mises à danser dans la rue, au milieu de la foule, attirant des paparazzis, cette matinée de rêve sur une plage vide, sa demande pour que l'on vire Amy la baleine de l'appart pour qu'on vive seulement à deux comme un couple...

-Out of all of the girls, you're my wanted only girl. Ain 't nobody in the world, tonight... All of the stars, you make them shine like they were old. Ain 't nobody in the world but you and I...

-C'est la meilleure chose au monde.

-Quoi ça ?

-Quand tu chantes pour moi, comme ça. Pour aucune raison, juste parce que tu m'aimes. Je me sens unique et précieuse. Encore plus quand c'est une chanson qu'on n'a pas faite avec les Bellas...

Je souris de plus belle. Je l'écoute parler de comment elle se sent, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans mes bras, et j'embrasse distraitement le creux de son cou. Sa peau est tendre, pâle mais magnifique.

-Je comprends pourquoi Black est tombée pour Swan.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'interrompre ?

-Oh ! Non, comment aurais-je osé ?

-Mais tu viens juste de parler de Twilight. Pourquoi tu soutiens pas Edward et continues de revenir avec Jacob ?

-Beca...

-Parce que Jacob, il kiffait pas Bella. C'est Renesmée son big crush.

-Qui ça ? Beca, c'est pas ça l'import...

-Renesmée, sa fille ! À Bella et Edward. Tu vois, le couple dont on a parlé ? Celui que tu DOIS shipper ?

-Beca...

-Parce qu'ils sont beaux ensemble, parce que Jacob brille pas au soleil, parce que les dents d'Edward sont utiles, parce que...

-Beca !

Ma copine se tait enfin. Elle se tord le cou pour me regarder. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, avant de la regarder avec mon air le plus sérieux.

-J'ai eu le contrat. Le type nous envoit son chèque dès demain...

Beca ouvre grand les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvre à nouveau. Je rigole doucement puis remonte ma main pour doucement refermer ses mâchoires.

-Mais... c'est fou, c'est... waw ! On va enfin pouvoir changer la cuvette des toilettes ! Ce Bob l'éponge me rendait folle, si tu savais.

-Je... pensais à autre chose. On changera la cuvette, bien sûr, mais j'aimerais qu'on fasse enfin construire le studio de tes rêves sur le toît ! Dans quelques mois ce sera possible. Ça et puis, y a ce super restau devant lequel tu baves à chaque fois qu'on va au parc : je propose qu'on y aille ce soir. Enfin peut-être demain. Là, je dois me remettre du décalage horaire. Et puis on partira en Suède, je te présenterai enfin mon frère ! Ça sera l'occasion pour nous de prendre le premier congé commun depuis, quoi ?, onze mois ?

Quand je parle, Beca pivote dans mes bras pour m'observer lui promettre la lune. Son regard est rêveur, mon coeur s'emballe un peu !

-Ton studio ! Il y aura une fenêtre qui donne sur le coucher de soleil, et je te trouverai le siège en cuir... tu sais, celui du magazine de la semaine passée ? Il y aura un petit frigo, pour ces jours où tu t'isoles entièrement et je mettrai un peu de verdure dans la pièce. Histoire que tu ne consumes pas tout ton oxygen.

Beca a l'air amusée. Elle éteint la douche pour mieux m'écouter.

-Tu m'as déjà promis tout ça, Chloé... Je le sais.

-Ce n'est plus une promesse, maintenant ! C'est un plan. Beca, je ne suis plus la looser qui rêve grand. Je t'offrirai tout ça ! Tout sera en bois, je superviserai la construction dans mon temps libre. Mais d'abord on se débarasse de Bob l'Éponge... Et puis on fera un bébé. J'ai toujours voulu qu'on ait un enfant, toi et moi, j'avais juste peur de ne pas pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Maintenant c'est bon ! Finies les promesses hasardeuses. Il aura des jouets qui feront travailler son cerveau et ses petits doigts, la peinture dans sa chambre sera bio pour qu'il ne tombe jamais malade. Il nous entendra chanter chaque jour de sa vie, si avec ça il n'attrape pas l'oreille ! Tu pourras l'habiller, c'est toi la pro, et moi je passerai derrière toi pour retirer les faux piercings que tu lui auras mis. Je cuisinerai pendant des heures des pizzas faites maison, tu t'en débarasseras discrètement et en commanderas au pizzaiolo du coin. Je ne remarquerai rien mais les gloussements de notre enfant me metteront sur la piste. Puis il grandira, il ne s'assiéra sur nos genoux plus qu'après des déceptions amoureuses. Un jour il rencontrera la bonne personne, il y aura quelqu'un dans le monde qu'il aimera plus qu'il nous aime. Ce sera triste, complètement fou mais magnifique. Cette personne finira par lui faire une déclaration un peu folle, pour un voyage, un mariage, un enfant, peu importe ! Et je saurai que j'ai réussi. On saura qu'on a réussi.

Je suis à bout de souffle, mon coeur bat à mille à l'heure. Beca a les yeux humides... un fin sourire aux lèvres. Le soulagement d'enfin l'avoir dit libère tout mon corps d'un poids dont j'ignorais l'existence.

-Waw ! Je l'ai dit, j'y crois pas. Ça me tournait tellement en tête ! Au fond ce projet c'était juste pour ça... trouver l'argent pour lancer une famille. Notre famille. Je sens qu'on est prêtes ! Enfin... non, si, je suis sûre. Mais, euh... tu es prête, hein ?

Beca a cet extraordinaire sourire. Celui qui dit "je t'aime plus que ce que je croyais possible"... Mon préféré, bien sûr.

-Okay.

-Okay ?

-Okay. Faisons ça. Ayons un bébé.


End file.
